


Better Not Tease Me

by emilliemariee



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur Morgan is a tease, Arthur doesn't like teasing, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Mild Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexy Times, Smut, drunk, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilliemariee/pseuds/emilliemariee
Summary: Arthur doesn't like to be teased but is fine with doing the teasing. You decided not to listen to him when he warned you.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Karen Jones (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Mary-Beth Gaskill/Reader, Tilly Jackson/Reader, Uncle (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Better Not Tease Me

The whiskey burnt your throat, making you shake your head while making a face that made the others at the table laugh. Whiskey wasn’t your favourite, but you weren’t buying it so you kept your mouth closed. Taking a few more you let out a laugh after, feeling the whiskey continue to make you unwind. You hiccuped slightly, a telltale sign that you were over your limit. That usually happened when you went to the saloon with Karen, Tilly and Mary-Beth. Uncle had joined your table, probably for the free booze. 

There was music being played on the piano, the atmosphere turning into a party. You danced in your wooden chair, moving your arms above your head as you giggled. 

“I’ll never understand how Arthur got a young thing like you,” Karen said, laughing. “You definitely keep him young, Y/N” she began to dance in her chair with you.

“Oh Karen, he’s not an old man,” Tilly said, giggling and shaking her head. She was right, he wasn’t an old man, but you were definitely younger than him. “He just pretends he’s grumpy” Mary-Beth added, taking another shot off the table. 

“He has a tough image, but it’s all for show” you winked at Karen, taking another shot of whiskey - that was probably a bad idea, but you’d deal with it in the morning. 

As if he knew you were talking about him, he had appeared walking through the saloon doors. He spotted you as he walked over to your table, his spurs hitting the floor below him, making you turn your head. You hiccuped once again.

“Ladies,” he tipped his hat to the table, “and Uncle” he chuckled softly as Uncle waved his hand to dismiss him. 

“You’ve been here a while,” he said, looking down at you, his hand on the back of your chair. He noticed all the shot glasses on the table, cocking an eyebrow at you. “Of course” he chuckled. 

You giggled, standing out of your chair as you swayed a bit. Arthur pulled you to his side gently, taking one of the shots for himself. 

“You takin’ me back, handsome?” you slurred slightly, earning a smirk from him. 

“Had a few, huh princess?” 

Standing up had made you realize how drunk you were and when you were drunk the filter in your brain had usually left along with your soberness. 

You wrapped one of your arms around his middle, looking up at him and giggled 

“If looks could kill you’d be a shotgun, Cowboy” you purred at him, the table laughed softly at you.

“She’s had a few, Morgan” Mary-Beth giggled, putting her hand over her mouth. 

“See, he’s not old!” you pointed at him, looking at the table, “he’s not”

Arthur chuckled and shook his head, “old?!” 

“You’re not, Arthur, it was just a joke tonight” Tilly smiled at him, reassuring him.

You starred up at Arthur, the dusty saloon light making him look even more handsome. His stubble was light, his hair was shorter, but long enough you could tug at the locks when needed. He was a gorgeous man, the most gorgeous and rugged you’d seen. You suddenly felt a little twinge in your core, you bit your lip.

“L-let’s get a room,” you said to him, not caring if the others heard. “Please.”

“What’s wrong with yer tent?” Uncle asked, sounding genuinely curious, and drunk.

You shot him a drunken look, raising your eyebrow, “Nothing! I’m going to fuck him, Uncle! If you must know” 

The girls laughed loudly, Uncle raised his eyebrows and nodded quickly “Oh!” he said

Arthur had his hand over his mouth slightly, trying to hold back any laughter.

“So unless you want me waking everyone up, including you, I wouldn’t go to the tent” you added, looking up at Arthur who was biting his lip, smirking in amusement at you. 

“Go get some!” Karen giggled, getting up and pushing you and Arthur toward the doors. “Don’t let us stop ya!” 

You grabbed Arthurs hand, pulling him out of the Saloon and down the steps. He followed you while chuckling softly, watching to make sure you didn’t tumble.

“C’mon cowboy, wanna?” you stopped in the empty road, looking at him and wiggling your hips softly. 

“Ya think I’d say no?” he smirked at you, pulling you closer to him as he pecked your lips. 

You giggled, biting his lip before pulling away. He groaned softly. 

“Or we could just right here..” your drunken dirty thoughts now flooding your brain. 

He chuckled, smirking at you, “oh and get yer clothes covered in mud?” 

You giggled again, leaning up and licking a stripe down his neck, his breath hitched slightly. 

“Right.. I’d rather be covered in something else, hm?” 

“Naughty little thing,” he said, glancing down at you

“I’ve wanted you all day long” you licked your lips, looking at him with seductive eyes

“Then let’s get yer pretty lil ass to the hotel, princess” he growled before nudging you towards the hotel building. 

You giggled as you stepped clumsily into the hotel, Arthur getting a room for the two of you, he handed you the key as he picked you up bridal style and carried you up the stairs with ease. You had leaned down in his arms to open the door, Arthur gently kicking it open and stepping you two inside. He took a few steps to the bed and tossed you down on the mattress, you giggled as you watched him quickly make his way to remove your boots and skirt. Your fingers quickly worked down your shirt, peeling it off of yourself you glanced up at him, you wore nothing under your shirt. He groaned, smirking and grabbed your underwear ripping them down your legs, you were now completely naked. Your breasts were perky, nipples hardening into nubs as the cold air in the room hit your skin. 

“My favourite view” he said, looking down at you as he moved his hand down to tug on one of your nipples. You moaned softly. 

He moved his hand to take off his hat, tossing it on the nightstand and began to unbutton his shirt. You moved from your laying position to sit on your knees in front of him on the bed. You moved your hands to his gun belt as you undid it, hearing the heavy metal hit the hardwood floor. You undid his pant belt, biting your lip looking up at him as he watched you intently, smirking. Your fingers made small work of his button and zipper, zipping it down slowly before you moved your hand into his pants, moving the fabric around so you could free his member. 

You groaned softly, eyeing his size. He definitely was hung, no matter how many times you saw it you were always amazed. You moved your hand slowly against it, earning a soft groan from him. 

“Princess,” he moaned as you slowly moved your tongue in circles around his tip, teasing him. “You better not tease me” he said, his voice deeper than usual. 

You giggled softly, moving your head slowly lower on his member, taking not even half of it in your mouth as you looked up at him. You wrapped your lips around him, moving your head slightly, making sure you made it teasingly slow for him. Moving your head down to take his member in fully for only a second, gagging as you retreated your head. You couldn’t hold that pose for long without gagging. You licked the head once again, purring lightly. You knew he wanted more. 

He growled as you slipped his member out of your mouth, an audible pop coming from the movement. 

He pushed you back on the bed, smirking devilishly at you, his eyes were dark. You knew that teasing him like this, even just a little tease, drove him wild. 

You were now on your back, looking up at him biting the inside of your lip - waiting for his move.   
“Hands and knees, now” he growled once again, watching you like you were his prey. You should’ve listened to him when he said not to tease. 

You got on your hands and knees, arching your back slightly as you glanced back to look at him, wiggling your hips. He stood behind you resting one of his knees on the bed as he grabbed your hips pulling you towards him more. A stripe of spit fell from his mouth down onto your already wet core. You had to be well lubricated for his size. 

You could feel him lining himself up, his head slightly pushing into your tight opening. You expected he would slowly push in like he normally did. 

“I’m gonna enjoy this, kitten” he chuckled deeply, gripping your hips in his large hands before plunging his cock into you roughly. He gave you no warning and you moaned loudly at his action. “Fuck,” he groaned as he stayed still for a moment, letting you slightly adjust. 

He pulled back and slapped his hips back into you, hard. You yelped as your body slightly jolted forward from his force, making the headboard of the bed crack against the wall. He groaned, retreating and doing it again. 

You threw your head back, moaning loudly as you bit down on your bottom lip. “Arthur, just fuck me, please” you whined. 

He smirked, pushing your hips back onto him as he set a rough pace. Deep moans and growls came from his throat as he looked down, watching where you two were connecting. He loved seeing it. 

You arched your back as he moved into you faster, making you bow your head down into the bed moaning into the sheets. It felt like he was hitting your cervix. His hand reached down to grab a fistful of your hair, pulling on it as he tugged you upward, making you yelp as your back made contact with the front of him. He was still plowing roughly into you, making you arch your back against him again. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck” you moaned out as Arthur tugged your hair again, making your head tilt back- he nipped the skin on your neck. You were basically bouncing against his thighs, it felt like he was gonna split you in half.

“I told ya not to tease, kitten” he growled in your ear, nibbling on your earlobe. 

You groaned, moving your hips in rhythm with his, you could feel the flame in your stomach growing quickly. “I hardly teased, Arthur” you whimpered, squeezing your walls.

He could tell when you were close, he felt you pulsating around him. You were panting, closing your eyes as you neared your high. 

Arthur pulled out slowly, you shot your eyes open as you felt the emptiness. The hell?

“Hey!” you whined, moving your head to look back at him.

He smirked, cocking his eyebrow he moved you to look at him, pecking your lips before pushing you on your back, crawling between your legs. He rested his hands on either side of your head, looking down at you smirking. 

“Yer in for a long night, girl” he chuckled, smirking.

You moaned softly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

“Now who’s teasing who, cowboy!” you giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck.

A long night it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ya filthy animals ;)  
> This is a mild smut, I'll def. be writing some heavier ones in the future.   
> Just a light little tease! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
